


The Secret Life of Walter Mitty - Continued Ending

by rapono



Category: The Secret Life of Walter Mitty - James Thurber
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, School Project, continued ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an old English Assignment, but I thought I might as well post it here as well. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Life of Walter Mitty - Continued Ending

"Hey!" Mrs. Mitty shouted at him, snapping him back into reality. "I've got it now, so let's head back home." Walter Mitty sighed and disposed of his cigarette as he and his wife went into their car. The rain poured mercilessly on their vehicle, and Mitty found it hard to see the road ahead, even with the windshield wipers on max…

"Still nothing on the radar Captain," shouted one of the men. "Good," Captain Mitty responded "if Nessy dares show her face down here, we should hope to shoot her before she devours us all." He took a good look at the radar himself to make sure, then headed over to the submarine's pilot.

"Take her down a little faster," he ordered the pilot.

"Yes sir!"

Mitty soon felt the floor beneath him drop a bit. He started to wonder how deep this lake really was. "Captain, there's some odd stuff appearing on the radar," the man yelled. Mitty walked swiftly to the radar to take a look. After a few moments, the shapes of broken boats and human skeletons dotted the radar. "By golly," the Captain gasped. The Loss Ness Monster really did exist! Suddenly, an enormous shape appeared on the radar, and it went into a beeping fit. "Prepare the Torpedoes!" Mitty barked. He looked back at the radar. All it showed was the oncoming shape of a ginormous reptilian maw, about to swallow them whole…

"WATCH OUT!" Mrs. Mitty screamed at the top of her lungs. Walter Mitty gasped and rammed his foot on the brakes, but it was too late. They rammed right into the dark shape of an oncoming truck. Their windshield was soon stained red.


End file.
